Just Friends
by thepointarchitect
Summary: Ariadne has just found herself newly engaged to her beloved point man. Nothing could be any more perfect for the happy couple except for when an old friend from Arthur's past shows up with seemingly different intentions for the pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like the beginning to this fic :) More to come! Reviews are always welcomed and much appreciated.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inception._

"Ariadne! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Ariadne heard Arthur shout from the living room of their apartment.

"Would you just hold on a minute? It's only dinner. We see the team nearly every day." Ariadne shouted back.

Ariadne stared in the mirror, still unsatisfied with what she was wearing. The team was going out to celebrate after they just completed their second greatest achievement, performing inception for the second time. The mark was the wife of a wealthy businessman who was growing to become a corporal superpower, by doing whatever means necessary, including corporate espionage and even murder. It was their job to get the wife to expose the intentions of her husband, putting him behind bars.

Ariadne threw open the closet doors once again. She stared at the neatly lined suits hanging on Arthur's side and then looked at the atrocious mess of clothes on her own. She had no idea how Arthur and her went together so well, opposites attract she guessed.

She suddenly eyed a dress bag resting on the very top shelf. She stood up on her toes and reached for it curiously, not remembering where it came from. Ariadne tugged down on the bag and it wasn't the only thing that came raining down upon her. Several sweatshirts and an old cardigan fell in a heap at her feet with a peculiar black box sitting amongst the mess also.

Ariadne picked up the ring box and brought it over to the bed setting it down next to the dress bag as she began to unzip it. Inside was a gorgeous dark green dress that shimmered under the light. There was a note attached to the inside of the bag and it read: _To my dearest Ariadne_. Ariadne could barely contain her excitement. Her eyes flitted back over to the black box and she could feel her heart on the verge of jumping out of her chest.

Standing in front of the mirror, Ariadne looked down at herself once again. For once she didn't feel unsure of her appearance. Usually she was never one to blatantly show off her body, she didn't think there was anything _to_ show off. But for once she didn't care because she was with Arthur and she was going to be for the rest of her life.

The door to the bedroom creaked open and Ariadne began to step out. Arthur was speechless. He rose up from the couch, eyes wide, as he took in her appearance. She could barely contain her smile as she held her hands behind her back. Ariadne's dark brown hair framed her face with perfect curled ringlets. She had done up her eyes with soft black makeup and wore the dark green dress, snug to her body. As his eyes settled on Ariadne's dress they immediately grew wide.

"Ariadne… Where did you find that?" Arthur asked slowly.

"You know with your training and all, you'd think you would be better at hiding stuff." Ariadne replied with a smirk and slowly started to produce the box from behind her back.

Arthur grinned and shot forward, picking Ariadne up in his arms and twirling her around. She laughed joyfully and wrapped her legs around his torso.

They collapsed onto the couch with Ariadne straddling Arthur's body, kissing passionately. Arthur finally pulled away and Ariadne leaned back. He slipped the box out of Ariadne's hands and opened it, presenting a gorgeous diamond ring to her.

"Ariadne, will you marry me?"

Ariadne responded with a squeal and nodded her head fiercely. Arthur placed the ring on Ariadne's finger and watched in admiration as his new fiancée began to glow. He gently cupped Ariadne's cheek and brought their lips together. Ariadne felt the fireworks in her mouth explode all over again and roamed her hands across Arthur's chest. Ariadne pulled away leaving Arthur speechless a second time and looked at the architect in confusion. She smiled still just centimeters away from his lips and Arthur stared at hers hungrily.

"Come on, we should get going. Don't wanna be late." she said tauntingly and started for the door.

* * *

Ariadne and Arthur walked into the expensive restaurant and their eyes immediately settled on their teammates and best friends seated around a rectangular table. The two both had unbelievably goofy smiles on their faces causing their friends to stare at them suspiciously. Eames stood to take Ariadne by the hands and bring her in for a hug when he noticed, immediately letting out a loud whooping noise.

"Oy! Would you look at that? He finally did it! Oh god, congratulations princess. To the both of you." Eames exclaimed and then winked at Arthur as he shook Ariadne fiercely. Arthur rolled his eyes as Eames and Cobb continued their compliments. They took their respective seats and a waiter soon came over with a bottle of champagne in hand.

"Where's Yusuf?" Ariadne asked as the commotion died down and she noticed that their chemist was not present.

"Yusuf had to head back to Mombasa. Family troubles." Cobb responded as the waiter filled his glass.

"Poor man never gets the chance to celebrate." Eames chimed in. "Can't believe he missed out on _this_."

Once their glasses were all filled Eames raised his for a toast. "I'd like to make a toast… as the respective best man."

Arthur's eyes widened and he blatantly responded, "No." Cobb chuckled at the two's constant bickering.

Eames rolled his eyes and continued, "As I was saying… I'd like to make a toast as the respective best man to the happy couple who've defeated all odds getting here. Through crime and espionage to running from the law—"

"Eames this is the worst best man speech ever." Arthur said and Ariadne laughed, squeezing Arthur's hand.

"Ah, so you admit then that I am your best man?" Eames said slyly.

"No!"

Ignoring Arthur's protests for about a thousandth time, Eames finished off, "In all truthfulness, even though you're an annoyingly serious stick in the mud—"

Arthur opened his mouth to say something but Eames kept going, "I can honestly call you one of my best friends. You've always been there for me and I'm extremely pleased to see that you've found yourself a lovely young lady to spend the rest of your life with. And you better hold on to her. You two have a love that I've rarely ever seen before."

Arthur was speechless for a third time that night. Ariadne felt tears brim her happy eyes as they all raised their glasses and clinked them together.

"_Cheers_."

* * *

Dinner carried on without a hitch. Eames kept poking fun at Arthur and their champagne glasses appeared to seem never-ending. Arthur and Ariadne playfully taste tested each other's food and Cobb watched in awe at the happy couple remembering when he used to have that.

Finally Cobb looked at his watch and claimed that he should get going. He had a flight to catch back to the states early the next morning to see his children. They all rose to say their goodbyes.

Eames sat back down and Arthur and Ariadne started to take their seats again. Arthur began gesturing to the waiter for the check and Eames stopped him.

"As my wedding present to you, let me pay for this. You two get out of here." Eames said and pulled out his wallet.

"You're just saying that so you don't have to get us an actual present." Arthur argued.

"Arthur I am shocked. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe this one time I might be trying to do something good for you?" Eames feigned a hurt expression.

Arthur held up his hands and then reached for his jacket, "Carry on then." He slipped his hand in Ariadne's and asked, "Ready to go sweetheart?"

Ariadne bobbed her head excitedly and the two exited the restaurant, throwing a last goodbye wave to Eames.

* * *

It had been about a month since Ariadne and Arthur first got engaged. They had taken some time off of work to enjoy the first beginning stages of being blissfully engaged. Eames took it as them using it basically as an excuse to have sex all the time.

One late evening as they lounged on the couch together watching some old action flick, Arthur's phone began to ring. He leaned forward and snatched it off the coffee table as Ariadne tried to snuggle back into his side. He reached an arm behind her back and pulled her close to him, gently tracing circles with his thumb on her thigh.

"Hello?" Arthur answered. "Oh hey, how are you Dom?"

Ariadne couldn't hear what Cobb was saying but Arthur's voice gradually began to rise with excitement.

"Yeah sure, we're in… No kidding... Are you serious?" Ariadne looked up at Arthur to see a huge grin on his face.

"Sure thing Dom. See you tomorrow." Arthur said and ended the call.

"What was that about?" Ariadne asked curiously.

"An old friend's coming to work on a case with us. Don't worry you two will be great friends." Arthur said and kissed her on the top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :) Hope you are enjoying this so far!**

The next morning, Ariadne woke up alone. She reached over and patted the empty side of the bed next to her confusedly.

"Arthur?" Ariadne called out but there was no response. She slipped on her robe and made her way around the apartment looking for any sign of the point man. Ariadne noticed a new note stuck on the fridge by a magnet and read it wearily.

_Went to the warehouse early. See you soon, my love. –A_

Ariadne felt a little upset that Arthur hadn't bothered to wake her. They always went to work together. _Must be some important friend._ Ariadne thought and headed back to the bedroom to get changed.

* * *

Ariadne arrived at the warehouse much later than everybody else. As she walked in she realized they were all lounging around on desks and in chairs with their backs to her as a woman chatted lively in the middle. Ariadne walked into view and Arthur's eyes lit up as he spotted her.

"Ari! Here, I want you to meet Scarlett." Arthur said as he jumped up from the desk he was leaning against and pecked her on the cheek.

"Scarlett, this is Ariadne, my fiancée." Arthur held out his arms to the two.

The woman in the middle stood up and Ariadne was immediately intimidated by her beauty. She had long flowing locks of naturally dark red hair and the hourglass body every woman dreamed of, especially Ariadne. Her complexion was near perfect and had bits of freckles across her nose along with the most glowing green eyes.

Scarlett immediately reached forward and shook Ariadne's hand very vigorously. She gave Ariadne a warm smile revealing a set of pearly white teeth but there was a flash of anger in her eyes that only Ariadne saw; as soon as it showed it was gone.

"Your fiancée? Oh Arthur that's just _fantastic!_" Scarlett squealed and enveloped him in a hug, leaving Ariadne awkwardly standing next to them. "Isn't she just precious?" Scarlett said to Ariadne as she pulled away from Arthur and placed a hand under Ariadne's chin.

Ariadne couldn't help but feel that Scarlett was acting very demeaning towards her. Ariadne knew she was much shorter than the 5 foot 7 woman before her and she was well a couple years younger than everybody on the team, but none of them have ever treated her as if she were a child. She shook her thoughts away and took her seat next to Arthur as Cobb began explaining the job. Ariadne found herself zoning out as Cobb talked, staring at her ring sparkling in the sunlight coming in from the window.

"Ariadne?" Cobb's voice sounded far away and she hadn't comprehended that he was speaking to her.

"Ariadne…" The small nudge from Arthur on her left brought her out of her reverie. She looked expectantly at Cobb.

"We'll need another two level maze, got that?" Cobb said staring back at her.

Ariadne nodded dumbly and looked back down to the ground. Arthur reached over and casually took her hand in his. Ariadne smiled and shared a loving look with him. Neither of them noticed the look coming from the person across from them.

* * *

Everybody had retreated back to their respectful work stations after the team discussion. Ariadne sat with her back to her friends and worked away at her beginning sketches. After about an hour of working, Ariadne stood up to stretch. She walked around to the other side of her desk and took a seat there to get a different perspective on her maze.

She continued to sketch for the next twenty minutes when she heard the light lilt of Scarlett's voice float through the air. Ariadne looked up to see Arthur and her laughing about something and her eyes immediately dropped back down to the paper. She felt silly for being intimidated, and even a bit jealous, already by this woman. But she couldn't help the hurt feeling she felt when Arthur had rushed to the warehouse this morning without her.

Ariadne shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued to delve into her design. She was so lost in creating she hadn't even noticed the point man come up behind her and begin to massage her shoulders. She had to admit it felt amazing but she wasn't in the mood at the moment.

"Not now, Arthur." Ariadne said shortly and shrugged off Arthur's hands. She walked to the side of her table and examined her design.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked, immediately detecting the slight bitterness in Ariadne's voice.

"No, it's just nothing. I'm sorry." Ariadne apologized quickly and rubbed her forehead.

Arthur looked at Ariadne concernedly. "If something's bothering you, you can tell me."

Ariadne chewed on her lip and tapped the pencil in her hand against the table top. She shrugged her shoulders and spoke quietly, "How do you know Scarlett?"

Arthur sighed and stepped forward, latching his arms around Ariadne's back. "She's an old friend from college. She was actually the one who introduced me to Dom and dreaming. She dropped off the map a few years ago and none of us have ever heard from her since. Jesus, we thought she was dead."

Ariadne hooked her arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him, grateful with his openness and honesty. "Let's go get lunch, hmm?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

Ariadne and Arthur walked down the street hand in hand, with sandwich wraps in their other. Arthur rambled on and on about the adventures and cases he worked on back in the day with Scarlett. The more and more Ariadne heard about her, she began to feel smaller and smaller. She wondered if Arthur did the same about her when talking to Scarlett. But still Ariadne had a small part of her that held admiration for the feats that Scarlett had achieved. Arthur obviously thought very highly of her so Ariadne thought she should try and do the same.

"So Scarlett's your mentor?" Ariadne asked, trying her best to seem interested.

"Yes she's taught me everything I know and more." Arthur replied.

"So you guys are kinda like partners on this job?"

"Mhmm I guess you could say so."

Ariadne looked towards the bright blue sky scattered with puffy white clouds and then back at Arthur who watched her curiously. "Where should we get married?" she asked suddenly very animatedly. Arthur's face broke out into a smile.

He wrapped his arm around Ariadne's shoulders. "I was thinking maybe a nice church, y'know very traditional. Or a garden."

"Ooh! A garden!" Ariadne's eyes lit up. "Please can we have a garden wedding?"

"Anything for you, Ari." Arthur murmured and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

After their hour long lunch break Ariadne and Arthur arrived back at the warehouse. Ariadne picked up right where she left off, her creative juices flowing. Before she knew it night had fallen and the work speed around the warehouse began to slow. Ariadne looked to her left to see that Eames had reclined back in a chair and fallen asleep with a file splayed out across his chest. Cobb was acting as Yusuf's test subject after Arthur refused to be the guinea pig again ever since the Fischer job.

As the night progressed Ariadne grew more and more exasperated. She walked around the partial design that she had worked on all day and finally trashed the sketch. She placed her hands on the table as she stood and closed her eyes as her head hung low.

"Rough first day?" the sound of Scarlett's voice made Ariadne jump. "Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Ariadne shook her head as her pulse began to slow. "No, no it's fine."

"You know we should really take the time to get to know each other, being the only two women on the team and all. And I know Arthur _really_ wants us to be friends."

Ariadne searched Scarlett's eyes for the flash of anger that she saw in them earlier but saw nothing but genuine kindness. "Yeah that sounds like a great idea."

"Lunch tomorrow?" Scarlett offered and Ariadne agreed.

"Don't work too hard. See you tomorrow!" she said with a little flick of her long red hair.

Ariadne nodded after her and watched as Arthur began to walk over to her next.

"Ready to go soon?" Arthur asked and Ariadne checked her watch. _Half past one already_?

"Yeah." Ariadne replied, kissing him lightly on the lips and then added, "Scarlett and I are getting lunch tomorrow."

"Really? That's great!" Arthur replied.

Ariadne gave him a tight smile and then turned to grab her coat.

* * *

The next morning Ariadne woke up in bed alone again. She sighed and didn't bother calling out to Arthur, assuming he had left already. Ariadne slipped on her robe and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. There was already a pot brewing. _Well that's considerate._ Ariadne stood on her tiptoes and started to reach for a cereal bowl out of one of their cupboards. She had to remind herself to move all the dishes down in reaching height for the short architect. Ariadne finally grasped the bowl with the tips of her fingers when a gruff morning voice behind her spoke.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Ariadne let out a small scream, extremely startled that Arthur was still in the apartment. The ceramic bowl tumbled down from the cupboard and shattered into pieces around Ariadne's feet. She jumped back stepping onto a sharp shard from the bowl and cursed under her breath.

Arthur was at her side immediately helping her maneuver through the broken pieces, careful not to step on any himself. In the end he just decided to pick up Ariadne and set her on the counter. Ariadne noticed that he was wearing his bathrobe and his hair was still wet. She could smell his aftershave and then immediately realized that he must've been in the shower. She cursed herself in her head for being so stupid.

Arthur laughed slightly as he examined the bloody cut on her foot and Ariadne winced. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"I didn't know you were still here." Ariadne said in a quiet voice.

Arthur looked up at Ariadne's face then and immediately felt remorse for leaving her behind yesterday.

"Ari, that was just a onetime thing. I was excited to see my friend that's all. And anyways you look so peaceful when you sleep I didn't want to disturb you." Arthur said, receiving a small smile from Ariadne. She placed her hands on his shoulders and then moved them to his back bringing him in for a tight hug. Arthur snaked his arms behind Ariadne and pulled her forward on the counter.

"Alright. I'll be right back. I've gotta get you bandaged back up." Arthur said and Ariadne momentarily had forgotten about the blood dripping from her foot.

"Thank you."

"I love you, Ari." Arthur said and turned to head for the bathroom.

"I love you too, Arthur." Ariadne said, never getting tired of hearing it or saying it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Updates may not be as frequent in the following weeks but that depends on how much I procrastinate! Here's chapter 3 :) Enjoy and please leave reviews! I read a review that said they pictured Scarlett as Scarlett Johansson and that's exactly who I had in mind when I was creating the character (just the image though!). The actual Scarlett Johansson I do not think is bitchy at all- the Scarlett in the story? Yes.**

After Arthur took the time to finish bandaging up Ariadne's foot, they arrived at the warehouse an hour late. Ariadne walked into the warehouse a little funny, feeling like her foot felt constricted by the tightly wrapped bandage Arthur had put on.

"About _time_, Arthur. We've got work to do you know." Scarlett teased and waved him over to his desk next to hers.

"Are you alright, love? You're walking a bit funny." Eames asked as Ariadne took a seat on her stool, setting her leather bag down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We had a bit of a breakfast incident this morning." Ariadne replied and Eames chuckled.

"Still on for lunch later, yeah?" Scarlett called from her desk.

Ariadne forced a bright smile and nodded her head brightly back at Scarlett.

* * *

Ariadne and Cobb stared at the rough sketch of the blueprint laid out on the table that would end up being the first level of the dream. Ariadne looked at the previous architect's face for search of approval.

"It's good. Very good work, Ariadne." Cobb praised and Ariadne half smiled. He left her to create the final blueprint when Scarlett walked in.

"How's lunch sound about now?" Scarlett asked and Ariadne was actually thankful for the break.

"Yes, wonderful."

* * *

The two of them had walked down the street until they found the café Ariadne constantly frequented since it was the same distance from the warehouse as it was to Ariadne and Arthur's apartment. They sat down at a table outside and placed their order with the waiter.

"So what's it like, hmm? Being engaged?" there was a certain brightness that lit up Scarlett's green eyes.

Ariadne immediately dove in; glad to be talking about a topic that she could easily talk about for _days_. "Oh it's absolutely _wonderful_. Arthur is such a gentleman about the whole thing. He's the one who thought of the idea to have a garden wedding!"

Scarlett started laughing. "Oh who would've known that a stick like him would think of that?"

Ariadne joined in and began to feel her suspicions of Scarlett start to disappear. "We haven't done much planning; we planned on waiting till after this job was done to start. I always feel obligated to not bring it up whenever we're working. Too many conflicts." Ariadne said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ah, that's so exciting though!" Scarlett chimed.

The waiter brought over the soups and salads that they ordered and Ariadne nodded at Scarlett, "So how about you? Any special someone's in your life?"

There was a sudden flash of longing in Scarlett's eyes that quickly dissipated and Ariadne looked at her expectantly. "There is this one guy… But I'm pretty sure he's not interested anymore. We did have something at some point but it ended quickly." Scarlett spoke quickly and looked down at the table.

"Is he crazy? What kind of guy _wouldn't_ be interested in you?" Ariadne asked shocked. It felt good to have another woman she could talk to about these things; Ariadne didn't have many friends other than her team.

Scarlett waved her hand as if dismissing the thought. "I mean, I could try making things work with him again if you really say so. But that could mess a _lot_ of things up." Scarlett said and looked to Ariadne almost as if for approval.

Ariadne took a sip from her iced tea and nodded her head vigorously. "I say go for it. You never know what could happen until you try!"

Scarlett smiled, almost knowingly, and eyed Ariadne's ring glinting in the sunlight. "It's a beautiful ring you know."

Ariadne held her hand out and marveled at it for about the millionth time. "I know, isn't it? Absolutely stunning."

"Simply stunning, indeed… Oh gosh it's so good to sit with another person again who isn't trying to _kill_ me!" Scarlett let out an exuberant laugh, giving a little insight to what happened when she went off the radar. "We should do this more often. How 'bout girls night tonight?"

"Oh I can't tonight. On Fridays every now and then I like to surprise Arthur with something. I'm cooking him his favorite dinner tonight." Ariadne explained. "It's—"

"Chicken parmesan with Portobello mushrooms on the side?" Scarlett said in unison with Ariadne. Ariadne gave a wry laugh and Scarlett simply just smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. "It's such an unusual combination, ick!"

Ariadne didn't know how else to respond so she just smiled and ate a spoonful of soup.

* * *

Ariadne and Scarlett arrived back at the warehouse and Arthur was waiting for them eagerly. "Have a good time?" Arthur asked immediately picking up on their smiles.

"Oh, splendid. Ariadne's just a _doll_." As Ariadne was walking back to her desk she picked up on Scarlett's demeaning tone again; Ariadne had started to notice the fake ring to her voice towards the end of lunch. She looked back quizzically over her shoulder. Arthur and her were murmuring about something and when Ariadne caught his eye he flashed a quick smile.

Ariadne turned back to her table with a small frown. That niggling suspicion of Scarlett was back and this time it couldn't seem to go away for some reason.

* * *

Ariadne had stopped working early that night, justifying that she should head home and begin to cook dinner. She folded her sweater over her arm and picked up her bag, heading over to Arthur's desk. She sat neatly on the corner of it with her ankles crossed, careful not to wrinkle any of the papers. Arthur swiveled over to her and placed his hands on her thighs.

"Leaving early?" he asked and began to slowly slide his hands up Ariadne's thighs who immediately slapped them away.

"Arthur!" she scolded with a laugh. "We're at _work_. I thought that was our rule."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he stood up from his chair and brushed a hand through her hair, looking sincerely apologetic.

"It's Friday sooo I thought I'd do something a little special for you tonight. How's your favorite dinner sound?" Ariadne asked and began playing with his tie.

"Oh, really are you sure that's all?" Arthur said eyeing Ariadne with a knowing look.

Ariadne stood up and leaned in close to Arthur's mouth. "I _would_ tell you… But I'm afraid Eames would hear."

Almost as if on cue Eames walked by the two and said with a grin, "Oh I can hear you twos dirty talk from a mile away."

Arthur's neck went red and Ariadne reached up, laying a hand on his cheek, fighting to suppress a smile at the forger. "See you at home? Try not to be too long."

"I won't." Arthur promised and planted a small kiss on Ariadne's nose.

* * *

Ariadne had finally put the chicken in the oven and then hurried to the bedroom to get changed before Arthur came. She put on the lingerie set that she had been saving for their wedding night but decided to screw it and wear it anyway, wanting to surprise him further. Ariadne checked her bloodied bandage from this morning and changed it out for a clean one. _Well isn't that just the sexiest._ Wearing her silk robe, Ariadne hurried around the apartment, lighting candles and putting on soft jazz music to set the mood. Halfway through lighting her second dozen set of candles Ariadne realized it was going to become a fire hazard at some point, especially with her jumping around the apartment.

Ariadne finally settled down on the couch with a glass of wine, awaiting Arthur's arrival. The sound of the telephone ringing sent Ariadne flying to the phone, wincing a bit as she stepped on the still tender wound.

"Hello?" Ariadne answered, hoping to hear Arthur say he was on his way.

"Ariadne—"

Ariadne knew that voice. It was the voice Arthur had whenever he was about to say something that she didn't want to hear.

"You're cancelling." Ariadne said bluntly. She heard Arthur's remorseful sigh.

"I'm getting drinks with Scarlett tonight. It's her first weekend here and she doesn't know anybody. We have a lot of catching up to do anyways too." Arthur said, his words coming out in a rush.

"And she can't go out with Eames or I dunno find someone single?" Ariadne replied harshly. She had no doubt that Scarlett wouldn't have any trouble meeting people in this city, not with her looks. Ariadne caught a glance of herself in the foyer mirror and immediately felt ridiculous.

"What? Ari, we're just friends; this doesn't mean anything." Arthur snapped back.

"Okay, sure. I was just… Excited for tonight. See you when you get home." Ariadne said and felt the angry tears begin to prick her eyes. She hung up the phone before Arthur had the chance to respond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those already favoriting and following this! Means a lot :) Here's chapter 4- read and review please!**

Ariadne stripped off the lingerie set and chucked the pieces of skimpy lace into a small heap at the foot of the bed. She rummaged through the drawer of Arthur's old shirts to find something to wear, something that smelled like him and at least would give her the comfort that maybe he hadn't cancelled on her. A familiar gray fabric caught Ariadne's eye and she began to unfold it only to discover that it was an old college shirt. Disgusted she threw it back into the drawer and grabbed at a random navy blue shirt. Slipping it over her head she felt comfortable as it hung loose on her body, halfway down her thighs.

If Arthur were here he would be all over her. He absolutely could not resist Ariadne when she walked around in his clothes. She sighed and walked around the apartment, blowing out the abundance of candles she had lit. The oven timer went off and Ariadne went to the kitchen, scooping a small portion of chicken parm for herself and grabbing the wine bottle. She plopped down in front of the TV ready for a night in by herself.

* * *

Arthur stared foggily at his watch as he stood on his apartment steps, fumbling his key into the lock. _3:09_. He blinked tiredly, exhausted from his night with Scarlett. He chuckled, remembering old college times of drinking at the bar till nearly morning. As he unlocked the door, he suddenly realized his main priority.

Ariadne.

He hung his jacket on a hallway hook and slipped off his shoes; Ariadne hated when people wore shoes around the house.

_"It tracks in so many germs from outside! If you ever do that again I'll burn your shoes."_ Arthur recalled Ariadne saying at one point, smirking to himself; he started loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. As he began to walk further into the apartment, he immediately felt overwhelming guilt wash over him. The dish of chicken parmesan had been left on the counter and Arthur noticed the numerous blown out candles scattered about on the counters, shelves, and end tables.

The TV had been left on and as Arthur got closer he noticed Ariadne asleep on the couch, her empty plate and wine glass sitting on the coffee table. She was curled up on her side wearing one of his shirts. He sighed and crouched down next to the sofa, gently scooping Ariadne up in his arms. She mumbled something incoherently and he felt his heart flutter and his stomach drop as he held the woman of his dreams in his arms, knowing all too well that he had let her down that night.

As Arthur laid Ariadne down on her side of the bed she started to stir.

"Mm… Arthur?" Ariadne asked, her eyes fluttering. They remained shut and he smoothed back her hair.

"Yes, Ari?"

Ariadne let out a noisy sigh and Arthur couldn't tell if that was just her falling back asleep or her ignoring his response. He kicked off his slacks and grabbed his shirt from the back of its collar, hoisting it over his head. That's when he noticed the heap of lacy fabric by the bedside. Arthur let out a small groan and covered his face with his hands. He slipped into bed alongside Ariadne and he was thankful when she let him pull her close.

"Good night, Ariadne." Arthur whispered in her ear and closed his eyes.

* * *

Ariadne woke up the next morning, momentarily confused on how she had gotten into bed. Her question was answered when she noticed Arthur's arm snaked around her waist. Arthur felt her begin to stir and greeted her,

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Ariadne turned the cold shoulder and began to slide out from under Arthur's arm without saying anything. Arthur frowned and sat up alongside her, grabbing her wrist when she stood to walk away.

"Arthur, let go." Ariadne ordered. Her voice was dry and she could taste the bitter wine still on her tongue.

Arthur loosened his grip but didn't let go. He sat on his knees and wrapped his arms around Ariadne, nearly causing her to fall over on top of him. Ariadne avoided looking at his face and clumsily pushed against his chest, clearly knowing she wouldn't be able to just slip out of his grasp. Arthur sat up on his knees with a smirk on his face and cupped Ariadne's face with one of his hands, kissing along her jawline.

"Arthur s-stop." Ariadne struggled to protest but felt herself getting weak under Arthur's influence. She finally shut her eyes and remembered where he had gone last night and felt her anger resurge. She shoved against him forcefully and Arthur looked at her taken aback.

"You can't just _kiss_ me and expect things to be alright. It doesn't work that way." Ariadne turned her back to him and headed for the bathroom, suddenly stumbling on her sore foot.

Arthur was up in an instant and Ariadne complied with letting him help her to the bathroom where she promptly shut the door in his face.

"Ariadne, open up please and let's talk about this." Arthur called. Ariadne swished mouthwash around in her mouth and spit it in the sink, taking her time before replying.

"Okay, explain." she said.

"We're _just friends_! It didn't mean anything if that's what you're thinking!"

Arthur was waiting for a response when Ariadne opened the door with an uncertain look on her face. "It's just, you can tell she's just so much _better_ than me and if she can take you away for one night what else—" Ariadne thought that Arthur would think she was pathetic, wallowing in her insecurities. She waited for a response from Arthur and suddenly she felt his lips on hers. This time she didn't object. Arthur pulled away and placed his hands on both sides of her neck, cupping her jawline.

"Ariadne, you are the _only _one I want. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met and or ever will meet." Arthur said sincerely, staring into Ariadne's eyes.

"You're just saying that because you have to; we're getting married." Ariadne said blushingly.

"And we're getting married for a reason! There is no one else that I'd rather be with, Ari. Can't you see that?" Arthur said taking on a happier tone. He lifted Ariadne up and spun her around, earning some protesting squeals. He collapsed on top of her on the bed and Ariadne couldn't suppress her smile any longer.

"You're turning into a bit of a mushy romantic, aren't you?" Ariadne said and ran her hands along Arthur's flexed forearms as he hovered over her.

"Oh, I always was the mushy romantic. I just had to find the right one to show it to." Arthur replied with a kiss and Ariadne responded eagerly.

* * *

They arrived at the warehouse while Scarlett was out on a coffee run and Ariadne was thankful she could get to her little makeshift office without having to have any falsely cheery conversation with her.

Ariadne went back to work on the rough sketch she had for the first level, filling in some holes and adding some shortcuts. About a half hour into working, Scarlett returned and within another hour she had made her way over to Ariadne. It was Ariadne's turn to be vibrant and cheery so she immediately gave Scarlett a big smile and gestured for her to sit down. Ariadne had to let Scarlett know that she wasn't bothered by her little stunt last night, even though she was but Scarlett didn't need to know that.

"Ugh, I just wanted to apologize for stealing Arthur away last night! We just seemed in _dire_ need of a drink. I didn't think it'd take all night!" Scarlett placed a hand on Ariadne's and Ariadne immediately slid it out from underneath hers.

"Oh, it's completely fine! I know you probably don't have many friends in town, as Arthur said. And don't worry he made it up to me this morning." Ariadne added with a clever wink. Ariadne watched Scarlett's face tense up. She blew some air out through her mouth, ruffling her bangs and turned to head back to her desk.

"We should all get drinks soon. I'm sure it would be a great time." Scarlett called over her shoulder.

"A great time indeed." Eames added as he eyed Scarlett walking past his desk. Scarlett turned and stared at Eames with a sudden interest and gave him a flirtatious wink.

"Or maybe we could save drinks with everybody else for another time?" Scarlett said in an undertone as she leaned over Eames' desk.

"Oh darling, I was wondering when you were gonna come around."


	5. Chapter 5

**I was granted with a lovely day off from school today due to the weather, so I decided to post the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

It had been two weeks since Scarlett and Eames started seeing each other. And within that second week the team finally discovered they were an item. Yusuf was the first to find out. The poor chemist had walked in on them after forgetting something at the warehouse late at night and saw them going at it right in the middle of the floor. Yusuf was obviously poor at keeping other people's secrets so the first person he told was Cobb and he was not happy about this news.

Cobb yanked Eames by his jacket into a back room the next morning, trying to keep his voice under control.

"What the hell are you doing Eames?" Cobb demanded.

"I don't see what the bloody big deal is Cobb! Arthur's _marrying_ our architect!" Eames shot back.

Arthur heard his name mentioned and immediately headed for the room, joining the commotion. "Excuse me?"

"You—him," Eames jabbed his finger at Arthur, looking at Cobb. "Is marrying our architect. If you have such a big problem with "coworker" relationships why did I not hear you say _one_ thing to him?"

Cobb shook his head. "You and I _and_ Arthur know this is different. I'm just saying Eames; I don't want this to be a 'hit and run'. We need Scarlett on this job. Don't scare her off."

"Oh please, Dom. Seriously? Scarlett isn't going anywhere. If you weren't so damn judgmental I might inform you that it's more than just _sex_."

Arthur stood shell-shocked, watching the argument unfold before him. _Scarlett and Eames? How did that happen? _"Since when did this happen?" Arthur asked, staring at Eames.

"A couple weeks ago." he answered shortly then turned back to Cobb. "I _like_ Scarlett, Dom. I know that might come as a surprise to you. And I think she likes me too. So are we done here?"

Cobb nodded his head and Arthur moved out of Eames' way as he headed for the doorway, the two following shortly after.

Eames spotted Scarlett walk in and immediately crossed the room to her. All eyes in the room were on them as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply on the lips. There was a sound of a pencil clattering to the ground as Ariadne watched from her desk, stunned. Her eyes flitted over to Arthur's and he shrugged his shoulders in response. Scarlett pushed away from Eames abruptly.

"Eames, what are you doing?" she hissed under her breath.

"They know. And as long as they know, and there is _no problem_ with it, I don't see a reason to hide it anymore." Eames replied, adding the last part more loudly so the rest of the team could hear.

Cobb noticeably rolled his eyes at the forger and his companion. "Good morning, Scarlett."

"Morning, Cobb." Scarlett said and glanced over to where Ariadne and Arthur stood close together, searching for a reaction.

* * *

That night, Ariadne sat in bed with the lamp on while looking over an old architecture book a professor had given her. She was wearing her glasses, something that she rarely did. Arthur walked in from the living room, wearing an old pair of gray sweatpants. He spotted Ariadne's glasses and instantly smiled. Ariadne looked up at him over the tops of them curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"Mmm I love it when you wear those." Arthur responded and slid under the sheets on his side of the bed. He leaned over and began leaving little kisses along Ariadne's shoulder. She shivered under his smooth lips. Ariadne tilted her head down to bring her lips to Arthur's. He gently tossed the book out of Ariadne's hands onto the floor by the bed and rolled Ariadne on top of him. Ariadne giggled as she folded up her glasses and reached over Arthur to set them down on the end table. She snuggled back into his arms and soaked up the warmth radiating from his bare chest.

"Can you believe it? _Eames_ and Scarlett?" Ariadne asked and Arthur laughed. Although she never told Arthur, Ariadne was secretly relieved that Scarlett's pursue of Arthur had diverted to somebody else. Maybe they could become better friends now. In the past few weeks, Scarlett appeared to be keeping her distance from the couple but Ariadne always kept an eye out for anything suspicious. Now Ariadne believed that maybe Scarlett just needed time to realize that Arthur was off the market.

"It's an unusual match. But I think they're good for each other." Arthur said, running his hands up and down Ariadne's back. "Now do you believe we're just friends?"

Ariadne tensed up in Arthur's arms and he noticed that he had hit a nerve. She shifted off the top of him and lied on her back, looking at the ceiling. "You didn't have to bring that up."

Arthur felt a pang of guilt as he propped up on his side, using his elbow. "You're right; I'm sorry. Scarlett suggested we all get drinks tomorrow night. A bit double dateish. What do you think?"

Ariadne finally met Arthur's eyes. "Alright, fine."

"Don't sound too excited about it." Arthur joked and leaned down to kiss Ariadne who complied reluctantly.

"Let's just go to bed." Ariadne said and reached over to turn off the light.

* * *

The next day, Scarlett finally approached Ariadne for the first time in days. They had had short conversations before during meetings with the team but nothing lengthy and nothing too personal. Ariadne could deal with that. Ariadne looked up as Scarlett approached her, setting her pencil down.

"Can I help you?" Ariadne asked, trying not to sound snobbish.

"I know we certainly got off on the wrong foot, Ariadne. But I figured that since it's been a while we could put all that stuff behind us." Scarlett's patronizing tone was gone, replaced with nothing but sincerity Ariadne noticed.

Scarlett continued, "And Arthur's told me you've agreed to get drinks tonight. We'll have a good time I'm sure."

Ariadne nodded her head and smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. You must certainly be something special; Eames hasn't held onto a girlfriend in who knows _how_ many years." The two of them laughed together as they glanced over to the forger's desk.

"Well, see you tonight. Gotta go run some tests with Arthur." Scarlett concluded and left Ariadne alone with her work.

* * *

Ariadne and Arthur arrived at the bar, already noticing Scarlett and Eames seated in a booth sitting across from each other. Arthur slid in next to Scarlett, leaving Ariadne to sit next to the forger.

"Look at you, Arthur. All dressed up." Scarlett said as her eyes scanned over his body.

"What are you talking about? That's how he always dresses!" Eames interjected. The three of them laughed and Arthur sarcastically joined in.

Eames gestured to the waiter and soon after she brought over a round of beers for them all.

"So how's the wedding planning going?" Scarlett started up and Arthur and Ariadne looked at each other uneasily.

"Um, we still haven't done much planning really. This job has been taking up most of our time." Ariadne replied. Arthur watched Ariadne's sad eyes as she spoke and felt horrible for not making more of an effort to plan the wedding with her.

"What about a dress, hmm? That doesn't require the groom's help." Scarlett chimed and Ariadne half smiled. "Oh! I could go with you!" Scarlett's face lit up and Arthur smiled.

"That's a great idea. That would give you two some girl time and I know you've been looking at dresses already, Ariadne." Arthur said and Ariadne looked at him with wide eyes.

"How would you k—" Ariadne started.

"One, because you're a girl." Eames answered.

"And two, I found some of your bridal magazines." he finished with a wink and Ariadne blushed.

"That would help a lot actually." Ariadne admitted and agreed to go dress shopping with Scarlett tomorrow.

* * *

The night wore on and soon they were all pretty drunk. Ariadne turned into a giggle machine when she was drunk, Eames' sentences didn't seem to make any sense anymore, Arthur slurred his words together all too much, and it seemed like Scarlett couldn't tell who was who anymore.

"I f-feel like I'm gonna barf." Arthur said and stumbled to his feet. He hurried to the back of the bar towards the restrooms. Scarlett wobbled to her feet next and said, "I need to go take a tinkle,", sending Ariadne into a fit of giggles.

As Arthur stepped out of the bathroom wiping his mouth he was suddenly pushed up against a wall, a female body moving over him.

"A-Ari?" Arthur mumbled as the female's lips were on his neck. He looked down and couldn't see the face, but instead the curly dark red hair that gave it away. "Scarlett? What are you doing—" he muttered and pushed against her, his motor skills failing him.

"Oh my god," a suddenly sobered voice said. Arthur looked up in horror to see Ariadne standing before them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all who have favorited/followed/reviewed this so far! This chapter was really fun to write in my opinion... And just sharing a little story, the GREATEST THING HAPPENED TO ME ON THURSDAY. JOSEPH GORDON-LEVITT REPLIED TO ME ON TWITTER IT WAS PRETTY MUCH THE BEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE. I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER FANGIRLED HARDER I WAS CRYING AND SHAKING IT WAS GREAT. And since I love you all so much I wanted to share that with you. Enjoy the chapter and please review, thanks! :)**

Scarlett's drunken façade took over and she gripped onto Arthur's tie muttering Eames' name. Ariadne turned and fled feeling the tears stinging her eyes. Eames wasn't paying attention as the architect flew past their booth and out the door, Arthur following soon after.

Ariadne had no idea how to properly react or what to feel; she just knew she had to get out of there. Outside the bar the sidewalk felt like a dizzying treadmill. She turned right when she knew her apartment was in the opposite direction. She heard the door to the bar swing open behind her and Arthur's voice shout her name. His hand seized hers and Ariadne immediately lashed out against him.

"_Don't touch me!_" she shrieked and Arthur recoiled taken aback.

"I need to explain." Arthur said, his voice suddenly calm.

"Get away from me." Ariadne turned her back onto him and continued down the street, unable to stop the tears rushing down her face.

"You're not gonna get closure until you listen." Arthur called out. "This is what I want."

Ariadne stopped dead in her tracks and Arthur could tell he had her attention.

"_I'm choosing Scarlett._"

Ariadne felt her breath catch in her throat and she couldn't tell if she even properly heard him right or if it was just her mind playing tricks on her. But she didn't care, she heard what she heard and she suddenly thought she was going to throw up. She ran along the dark street, wanting to just get away. Due to her impaired judgment from her drinking and emotional distress, she impulsively ran across the road not paying any attention to the oncoming vehicle. The last thing Ariadne heard and felt were the screeching tires along the pavement and her body cracking against the windshield.

* * *

Ariadne sat up gasping for air. She had broken out into a cold sweat and her hands couldn't stop shaking. She blinked her eyes warily looking at her surroundings.

She was in the warehouse, physically completely fine. Her body was fully intact; lying on the beat up couch she had located in her makeshift office. Reaching hastily in her pocket she pulled out her totem, setting it on the table she nudged it with her finger and it fell over with a satisfying thud. Ariadne closed her fingers around it and slipped it back into her pocket.

_It was just a dream. Just a silly little dream_.

Ariadne swung her legs over the side of the couch and put her head in her hands, waiting for her pulse to slow.

"Ariadne?" the sound of Arthur's voice made it jump back up all over again. "What are you still doing here?"

Ariadne couldn't get the realism of the dream out of her head and she could barely look at Arthur without seeing Scarlett all over him. Arthur noticed Ariadne's emotional state and crossed the room to sit down next to her. He took her hands in his and Ariadne felt her body instantly relax, momentarily allowing herself to forget the nightmare. _This was real_.

"It's late. We really should head—" Arthur stopped and eyed Ariadne's wrist. Ariadne followed his eyes. "Did you go under on your own?"

Ariadne sat there stunned. There was a little pinprick from where an IV had been. All the hate and jealously she had for Scarlett bubbled to the surface. Arthur looked at her quizzically, waiting for a response.

"Is Scarlett still here?" Ariadne asked, controlling her voice. She flashed a bright smile and squeezed Arthur's hands tightly.

"Yeah she was just leaving as I walked in."

Ariadne slid her hands out from Arthur's and stood to gather her things, hiding her anger from Arthur.

"Ari are you okay?" Arthur asked as he watched. He could automatically tell when something was wrong.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just tired. Weren't we supposed to all get drinks tonight?" Ariadne slung her leather bag on her shoulder and began walking out with Arthur.

"I didn't know how late you would be working so we rescheduled. And you sure you're alright?" Arthur asked for the last time.

"Yes! Arthur, I don't want to talk about this now. Let's just go home." Ariadne exclaimed and sped up her pace as she walked towards his car, ignoring the confused look on Arthur's face.

* * *

Ariadne couldn't sleep that night. Arthur had finally dropped the subject, a little big angrily actually that Ariadne wouldn't just tell him what was going on. He had a clear inkling that it was because of Scarlett but he decided to let it go for the time being.

The next morning Ariadne finally reasoned that it was a logical enough time to get up and start getting ready. Her routine was clearly rushed and when she stepped out of the shower Ariadne heard Arthur stir in bed. Quieting her movements she glanced over as she pulled on a pair of jeans and realized to her relief that Arthur had just turned over. She left a quick note, nearly identical to the one that he had given her when Scarlett first came, and rushed out to the warehouse.

* * *

Yusuf was already there when Ariadne arrived and she looked anxiously around for Scarlett, her eyes immediately laying on the flash of red hair walking to the back room. Surprising her own self along with Scarlett, Ariadne shouted out to get her attention.

"_Scarlett!_"

Scarlett stopped and turned on her heel. "Can I help you with something, Ariadne?" Her face feigned innocence and her tone was nearly mocking.

"I don't know _who_ you think you are. But you're obviously delusional if you think you have any chance with Arthur."

Ariadne paid no attention to her team members beginning to walk into the warehouse, hearing the sound of her raised voice.

Scarlett let out a laugh and folded her arms across her chest. "I think the only delusional one here is you. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're trying to get to Arthur!" Ariadne cried out. "And by _using_ Eames? How is that supposed to help you? He has no part in this!"

"Ariadne I really think you should lower your voice. You're embarrassing yourself."

"No I really think I shouldn't. Afraid Eames will hear? Afraid that everybody will _finally_ realize what I've known all along?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and took a step closer to Ariadne, lowering her voice. "Arthur and I had something _long_ before you did and I'm not about to miss my chance for good just because of some shrimpy girl they recruited out of college because Dom was that desperate."

Ariadne felt her confidence waver. It never occurred to her that maybe Arthur actually _had _something with Scarlett beforehand and it could only be a matter of time before they both rekindled old feelings. If they had why wouldn't he have said something? Ariadne finally became aware of the muttering of voices in the main room.

"Arthur would've told me." Ariadne said.

"Maybe he's waiting for the right chance. Doesn't want to ruin the perfect dream team because things ended badly between him and the architect, hmm?" Scarlett said tilting Ariadne's chin up with her finger.

Ariadne disgustingly pushed her hand away, her voice coming out like a shout. "I know what you're trying to do and it's _not going to work_."

"Ariadne, what's going on?" Arthur's voice asked as he stepped into view.

"Oh, Arthur. Please control your fiancée she's gone nuts, throwing all these accusations at me. Is Eames here yet?" Scarlett replied and walked past Ariadne and Arthur to the main room.

"Come on Ari. Let's talk outside." Arthur said and Ariadne complied, still seething from what Scarlett said.

Once outside on the sidewalk Arthur immediately asked, "What the hell was that?"

Ariadne's pent up anger wouldn't subside any longer. How could Arthur not see what she was doing?

"Can't you see what she's doing? She's trying to come between us!"

"And from what I can see she's doing a pretty good job!" Arthur's face was equally as livid.

Ariadne grew silent. Passerbys noticed the ongoing argument between the couple. She turned around and closed her eyes. She brought her hands together, reaching for her ring. It always acted as a reassurance, especially in times like this.

Her eyes flew open and she looked at her bare hands.

"What? What is it?" Arthur asked as he noticed her frantically looking at her hands and searching her pockets. Suddenly everything pieced together perfectly in Ariadne's mind, all those weeks before when she had lunch with Scarlett. How she was so curious to know about her and Arthur. How she had said there was that _one_ certain guy and how if she went for him it could mess a lot of things up. She was practically asking Ariadne for permission to screw up her relationship; all while Ariadne was still completely oblivious to her and her intentions. And lastly how she complimented her numerous times on her ring and just the way that she _looked _at it.

"Oh my god. She took it. She took my ring." Ariadne murmured and turned around to face Arthur who was looking at her incredulously.

"No, Scarlett wouldn't do that… Ariadne this has got to stop. How many times do I have to tell you? We're just friends! Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Arthur! But you just don't see what she's _doing!_" Ariadne felt hysterical. She was desperate, desperate to get Arthur to understand. She felt herself on the verge of tears.

"I can't deal with this right now. We'll talk later." Arthur said.

Ariadne bit her lip and looked at the ground. She turned to walk in the other direction as he headed back into the warehouse. "No… No we won't." she said, leaving Arthur standing there stunned.


	7. Chapter 7

**In this chapter we learn a bit about Scarlett's and Arthur's past. Enjoy and please review! :)**

Ariadne didn't return to work at all that day. She sat in her apartment waiting by the phone. Waiting for _something_ from Arthur. She sat on the couch, curled up with a blanket waiting for him to come home. Around 11 o' clock Ariadne heard the lock click and the door knob turn. Arthur quietly came in and noticed how Ariadne paid no attention to him, keeping her eyes focused on the television.

"Ari—"

"What?" Ariadne snapped, not turning around.

"You have to get over this."

"Excuse me?" her head whipped around and she sat up straight, looking at him.

"This! This belief that Scarlett is some horrible person threatening to break us up!"

"That's because she is! You asked if I trusted you but it certainly seems like you don't trust me on this."

Arthur sighed heavily and Ariadne brought her knees up to her chest. She looked down at her bare finger, waiting for Arthur to say something. When he didn't she spoke up.

"I don't know why we bother talking about this when you're never going to believe me."

"Well it just seems a little far-fetched okay? Scarlett is probably one of my oldest friends I just… I just can't see her doing something like that."

Ariadne's hands clenched into fists and she looked up at Arthur. "So even though I'm your fiancée that means nothing?"

"No, Ariadne that's not what I meant at all."

Ariadne stood up from the couch and began to walk past Arthur towards the kitchen; Arthur followed her.

"So this is what it's going to be like? You're not going to let this go?" Arthur asked as Ariadne set a mug on the counter.

"How can I possibly?" Ariadne replied.

There was silence as Ariadne microwaved a cup of water for her tea. She took it out of the microwave and Arthur spoke again.

"I think I should stay somewhere else for tonight."

Ariadne froze. _No… This is exactly what Scarlett wanted_. But she couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth next. "Maybe you should."

Ariadne stared at the floor, her hands gripping the hot mug tightly. Neither of them looked at each other. Out of the corner of her eye Arthur pursed his lips and then nodded his head. He turned and left silently. Ariadne remained standing in the middle of the kitchen feeling as though she was just slapped in the face. After what seemed like an eternity she heard a bag zip from the other room followed by footsteps and then the door shutting. When Ariadne was positive Arthur had left, she sunk to the floor feeling the salty tears pour down her face.

* * *

Ariadne woke up the next morning on the kitchen floor. She didn't remember falling asleep there. Her eyes felt puffy from crying last night and there was a terrible ache in her back. Ariadne sat up with her back against a counter. She took her bishop out of her pocket and stood it up on the kitchen floor, knocking it gently with her finger. It fell with a _clink_ followed by a roll and Ariadne snatched it back up again. As she closed her fist around it she examined her hands.

No more ring. No more Arthur.

No—Surely this wasn't the end for them? They were supposed to be getting married. They were supposed to be planning their dream wedding together—not spending the night in separate places.

Ariadne rose to her feet and arched her back. She contemplated whether she should go to the warehouse but decided against it again. Checking her watch she realized it was already nearly noon.

She headed into the living room to check her messages on her phone. Maybe Arthur had called. Maybe he had called to apologize for acting irrationally. Maybe he called to say that he believed her.

_No new voicemails._

Ariadne clenched her phone in her hands tightly before finally loosening her grip. Taking a deep breath she dialed Eames' number.

"Helloo?" Eames' cheery tone floated over the line.

"Eames, it's me Ariadne." her voice felt quiet and distant, even to herself.

"Oh hi love." There was a slight pause, almost as if Eames was just now realizing that Ariadne wasn't at the warehouse. "Where are you?"

"Um home… I won't be coming in today. It's a really long story." Ariadne wished she could tell him what his girlfriend was doing but she felt like it wasn't her place. "Is, uh, is Arthur there?"

"Of course. You two have a fight last night?"

Ariadne bit her lip. "Yeah a bit. That's all I wanted to know. Thanks Eames."

* * *

Ariadne didn't hear from Arthur all day. She sent him several text messages asking if they could talk. No response. She was a flurry of emotions; going from being furious with him for not believing her, to being hurt that he'd just walk out, and to just wanting to be with him and forget everything so they could plan their wedding. But there was one major obstacle in their way and that thing was Scarlett.

Soon night fell and Ariadne's mind was still stuck on Arthur and wondering when he would be home. Nothing she did could take her mind off everything; she even tried going out for a run.

Around 9pm Ariadne's phone lit up. She eagerly checked it and sure enough Arthur had finally responded.

_Sorry. Work was busy, especially without you. Let's talk?_

Another message followed with Arthur's hotel address. Without skipping a beat, Ariadne ran to get her coat and was out the door in no time.

* * *

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea things were so bad between you two." Scarlett said sympathetically as Arthur sat down on the couch.

"I didn't think they were either. When I said I should stay somewhere else she didn't even protest…" Arthur rubbed his forehead. "This is probably the last place I should be right now."

"And it's all because of me?" Scarlett said as she sat down next to Arthur, their knees barely brushing. "Arthur, don't worry about it. You need a friend in times like this."

Arthur looked up at Scarlett's sincere face. "Um, where's the bathroom?" he asked and Scarlett jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. "Just through the bedroom."

In the bathroom, Arthur splashed cold water on his face and stared in the mirror. What was he doing? Absolutely nothing was going on but how would Ariadne see this as? He just needed to borrow a phone charger and then he'd head home, or probably to his hotel room. Ariadne was undoubtedly thinking he had ignored her all day. Sighing, he began to walk through the bedroom to the living room. He stopped to compose himself in front of the mirror when he noticed a familiar piece of jewelry sitting amongst the rest of the clutter on Scarlett's dresser.

He tentatively picked it up and was instantly dumbfounded. Millions of questions began thrashing in Arthur's head. How could he be so stupid? He needed to get out of there immediately and go find Ariadne. But first he had things to clear up.

"Scarlett," Arthur said as he reentered the living room. Scarlett looked up expectantly with a smile but it faded as Arthur held up the engagement ring he had given Ariadne. "What is this doing here?"

Scarlett's face faltered and she stood up, walking over to stand directly in front of him. She laid her hands on his shoulders and slowly began moving them down his chest as she spoke. "C'mon Arthur. You can't tell me you're actually getting married to her, are you? Not after what we had."

Arthur pocketed the ring and brushed her hands off him, walking over to stand by the couch. "What are you talking about? There was nothing ever between us."

Scarlett flinched and she took a step forward. "Oh, don't say you don't remember Arthur."

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to." Arthur replied and folded his arms.

"That job… The one where we went undercover. Together? Happily married for several months." Scarlett said blissfully as she remembered the memory.

Arthur started shaking his head. "That was a _mission_, Scarlett. It was for the job."

"And the sex? That was for the job too?"

Arthur paused and spoke slowly. "There was nothing to it. All of that was for the job!"

"You don't do something like that and say it was just _for the job_. There had to have been emotional attachment, _something_." Scarlett said, her words getting heated.

"Maybe there was. But Scarlett you're one of my oldest friends. That's just it; we are always going to be _just_ friends. Nothing more. That was _six_ years ago. And I can assure you there certainly isn't any now because there's also the fact that I'm in love with Ariadne!"

"Arthur, just stop." Scarlett said her voice suddenly low. She moved towards Arthur in one quick movement and soon she was on top of him, both of them entangled on the couch with Scarlett's lips on his. He craned his head to the side to avoid Scarlett's kisses but she continued along his neck.

"Arthur?"

Arthur froze as the architect's voice rang loud and clear in his ears. He forcefully and successfully pushed Scarlett off of him, disentangling himself from her. Ariadne was standing near the entry way of the hotel room staring at them. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving, and shimmering with tears threatening to spill over. Her bottom lip quivered and as soon as her eyes locked with Arthur's she had turned, sprinting out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! They're always welcomed and much appreciated :) Enjoy.**

"Ariadne! _Ariadne! _Please wait!" Arthur never realized how quick the little architect was. Ariadne ignored Arthur's pleads and finally made it out to the sidewalk. Before breaking out in a full on sprint, Arthur had caught up to her and grabbed ahold of her hand.

"Get _off_ of me!" Ariadne shrieked, her anger beginning to replace the tears. Ariadne snapped her hand away but Arthur seized her arm next. "I can't even look at you right now. Let me go!" Ariadne didn't bother controlling the volume of her voice. Two men who had stepped outside for a smoke out of the next building noticed the altercation and immediately began to make their way over to the two.

One of them grabbed Arthur's shoulder, allowing Ariadne to slip out of his grasp. The other stood between the two nearly making a barricade, he spoke softly to Ariadne.

"Are you alright?"

Ariadne adjusted her sweater and nodded her head. The man who had grabbed Arthur's shoulder spoke up.

"Do you know this guy?" he asked Ariadne. Arthur looked at Ariadne waiting for her to send the guys away but to his shock Ariadne shook her head.

"No, I don't. I just—I just need to get home."

"Ariadne, tell them the truth!" Arthur shouted as Ariadne turned her back on them and began to walk away. A sickening punch followed by a sharp gasp sounded behind her and Ariadne whipped her head around.

"Stay away from her, you creep." One of the men had landed a heavy punch straight to Arthur's gut. They began to walk away and Arthur hunched over. Ariadne winced. He looked at her with pleading eyes, unable to get words out as the wind was knocked out of him. Ariadne took off running once again.

She ran until she was clear out of Arthur's sight. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to go to the warehouse. She wanted to go where Arthur wouldn't think to look. Ariadne acted on impulse as an idea sprouted in her mind.

* * *

There were two short knocks on the door and when he didn't answer right away they were followed by five more rapid knocks. The forger muttered grumpily and set his glass of scotch down, hoisting himself up out of the recliner.

"Hold on a minute!" he called as he picked up a few things off the floor. _Who would be coming around this late?_ Swinging the door open he got his answer.

Ariadne stood before him, disheveled and out of breath. Before he knew it Ariadne had sprung forward, kissing him hard on the lips. He stumbled backwards, slightly stunned by the forcefulness in the kiss. He felt himself returning it for a few seconds before gaining his right mind set and pushing Ariadne away.

"Ariadne, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

Ariadne ignored his question and grabbed Eames by the shirt. Eames turned his head away and grabbed her hands in his, forcing her to look up at his face. "_What_ are you doing?" he asked again. She began to shake her head rapidly from side to side and muttered, "It's only fair… What _they're_ doing. They can't do that to us. We need to get back at them."

Eames was confused. He grabbed Ariadne's face with his hands, causing her head to stop shaking and she looked at him with glistening eyes. She spoke quietly, explaining herself, "Arthur and Scarlett. She was playing you Eames. She needed to not seem suspicious and Arthur bought it…" Her voice trailed off and she bit her lip.

"Come sit down, Ariadne." Eames led her to the living room and she sat down on the sofa. He returned a few minutes later with two steaming mugs of water with tea bags resting in them. He handed one to her and she took it graciously. "Now start from the beginning."

* * *

When Ariadne was finished, Eames was shocked. He sat there staring at the architect as she tightened her hands around the mug and stared into the now cooling liquid.

"So she's been using me this whole time?" Eames asked. Ariadne nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, Eames."

He sighed. "This is why I don't date."

Ariadne set her mug down on the coffee table and folded her hands in her lap, feeling embarrassment from earlier begin to settle in. "Can we forget what happened earlier?"

Eames let out a laugh. "Of course. I know you probably didn't know what you were doing. But now I've got a little taste of what Arthur gets all the time." he said with a wink.

Ariadne smiled at the forger's teasing but her expression soon fell and she mumbled, "Not anymore."

Eames suddenly felt at a loss for words so he just pulled Ariadne close. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and he gently stroked her hair, her face buried in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Ari."

"Me too, Eames."

The sound of Eames' phone ringing interrupted the empathetic moment between the two and they broke apart temporarily. Eames walked across the room to answer it and Ariadne looked down wearily at her hands, particularly her bare fingers.

"Arthur?" Ariadne's eyes met Eames' as he said his name. "Do I know where she is?" he asked, repeating Arthur's question. Ariadne stood up and shook her head with a pleading look on her face. Eames understood and instead asked, "Why don't you call her?"

"I don't have my phone with me. I've checked all over, our apartment, the warehouse, all of the places she frequents." Ariadne could hear Arthur's voice through the phone and she looked down at the ground.

"Something happen between you two again?" Eames asked innocently.

"Yes, it's awful. I need to talk to you too, but after I explain everything to her. It's all just a huge misunderstanding… Listen if you hear from her, call me okay?"

The Englishman looked at Ariadne and she shook her head once more. "Yeah of course, Art." he lied. "See you tomorrow." He hung up the phone.

"I need you to do something for me, Eames."

"Anything, darling."

"When I leave, call Arthur back and tell him that I called you a-and I'm on my way over here. I need to make sure he's not at the apartment when I go there." Ariadne explained.

"What are you gonna do?" Eames questioned.

"Pack."

"Ariadne, listen I think you need to hear him out first." he tried to reason but Ariadne held a hand up.

"No, I'm sick of hearing about all of his misunderstandings! I just—I just need to get away for a bit."

"We still have a job to do though!" She ignored him and began to head for the door. "Where are you even going?" he called out.

"Home." she answered and left.

* * *

Ariadne was exhausted by the time she saw her apartment come into view outside the cab's window. It was nearly one a.m. She couldn't stop though; she just had to get her things and get out. Just for a couple days.

Handing a wad of cash to the driver, Ariadne stepped out of the cab. Taking deep breaths along the way she climbed the steps to their apartment and went inside. As she was slipping off her coat she heard footsteps in the hallway and her pulse quickened. She suddenly noticed Arthur's shoes by the rack.

"Ariadne?" Arthur called and Ariadne quickly turned for the door but then realized she had nowhere to go now.

"What are you doing here?" she asked instead as she whirled around on her heel to face him. He was standing in the entryway to the living room staring at her pleadingly.

"Eames called." he replied.

"Of course," Ariadne muttered and walked straight past Arthur towards the bedroom.

"Ari, you need to listen to me—"

"No, Arthur." Ariadne's voice was firm. "Isn't it a bit frustrating? Trying to talk to someone who won't take the time of day to listen."

Arthur swallowed as he watched Ariadne reach under the bed. She slid out a small suitcase and opened the top.

"Wh—what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she snapped, opening the closet and yanking clothes off the hangars.

Arthur was rooted to his spot by the door watching Ariadne begin to recklessly toss some of her belongings into the suitcase. "No. I won't let you." He crossed the room as Ariadne turned back to the closet and began removing her clothes by the armful.

"Arthur, stop it!" Ariadne attempted to grab the clothes from Arthur's arms. They wrestled back and forth arguing with nonsense terms until finally they just let the clothes collapse into a heap between them. Ariadne was out of breath and her face finally lost her cold expression.

"What you saw, it's not what you think…" Arthur cupped her face with one hand but Ariadne continued to stare anywhere besides his face.

"Then what, Arthur?" her voice sounded broken and Arthur felt a pang in his heart.

"I just went over there to borrow a phone charger. My phone's been dead all day. How you ended up there I have no clue; she must've texted you off my phone. I knew I left my charger here and didn't think you'd want to see me so—"

"You couldn't have borrowed Eames' or anything?"

"Different phone."

"How convenient." Ariadne pushed away Arthur's hand. He was relieved to see that she wasn't walking out, just sitting on the edge of the bed. He continued, "So I went over there. And I found this." Ariadne watched as Arthur produced her engagement ring from his pocket. "I confronted her and she explained everything."

"Which was what?"

Arthur swallowed, choosing his words carefully. "Scarlett and I worked on an undercover op together. We were posing as a married couple. She must've thought there was something more, but there was no emotional attachment at all when—"

Ariadne looked up as Arthur stopped. She narrowed her eyes. "When _what_?" Arthur shifted on his feet.

"Okay, so we slept together. But it meant nothing; I don't even remember it!" he hurried to explain as Ariadne rose from the bed with a disgusted look on her face.

"You _slept_ with her? And you didn't think to tell me when she first came? How could that not even _occur_ to you?" Ariadne didn't bother to control the volume of her voice. "Not even after I told you _constantly_ of what I knew she was trying to do?"

Arthur was at a loss for words. He never felt so guilty and idiotic at the same time. Ariadne began throwing her things back into the suitcase and this time Arthur didn't move to stop her.

"And you know what the saddest part is?" Ariadne stopped and turned around in the doorway of the bedroom. Even with her harsh words, Arthur could see the tears glistening in Ariadne's eyes. "If Scarlett had never told you, or if you hadn't found my ring over there… We probably wouldn't be having this conversation because _you_ would've never believed me."

Arthur felt helpless. He hurried forward and wrapped his arms around Ariadne from behind, desperate not to let her walk out. He'd never felt this vulnerable before.

"Please don't go." he whispered into her hair. He heard Ariadne sniffle and when she spoke her voice wavered. "I used to think of you as someone who would never hurt me, Arthur. And now everything's changed. You changed."

"No, _no_. I didn't. I'm still me. We're still us. Scarlett is _nothing._"

"Please don't make this harder. I need to go, Arthur. I'll be in touch." Ariadne murmured and detangled herself from Arthur's loose arms.

"Goodbye." she said without turning around. Arthur heard the opening of the door, followed by the click of the lock and then she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**So this story's reaching its conclusion soon... Next chapter will probably be the last! Sorry! Special thanks to all those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed! When this is done I'd really love to hear all your thoughts. Thanks again! :)**

Arthur woke up the next morning, realizing he was instinctively curled up towards Ariadne's side of the bed. His throat felt dry and scratchy and his hair was a mess, sticking up every which way. He reached over to the end table and picked up his die in his hand, wrapping his fingers around it and feeling the exact weight of it against his palm. This wasn't a dream; Ariadne had really left.

* * *

Arthur arrived at the warehouse a half hour early. Eames was already lounging in his desk chair when he got there. The forger knew better than to crack jokes at a time like this so he held his comments back about the point man's scruffy appearance.

"Hey Art, how're you doing?"

Arthur plopped down at his desk putting his head in his hands. "How am I doing? Let's see. Well it turns out my best friend from college is a deceiving bitch who was out to seduce me and oh! My fiancée walked out on me last night."

"I'm sorry. I wish we would've known." Eames said, his voice softening. Arthur looked up at the sudden change in tone and realized that Eames had also lucked out once again at being happy with someone. They exchanged sympathetic looks when the door to the warehouse creaked open. Eames' eyes widened and Arthur turned to look over his shoulder, noticing the fiery redhead strolling through the main room.

Arthur stood up feeling his skin grow hot. "What are you doing here?" he nearly growled.

"I've still got a job to do." Scarlett shot back. "Where's Cobb?"

"He's not here yet. I'm sure he'll understand you leaving when I explain everything that you've done."

"So did little Ari enjoy the show then last night?" Scarlett asked innocently and Arthur's expression tightened.

"Get out, Scarlett. Shut up and get out." Eames had heard Arthur use that tone only in the most serious of cases. Arthur was not someone to be messed with when he used that voice.

"He's right. You need to go." Eames added and stood up next to Arthur.

"Oh it's a shame things didn't work out between us, Eames. Really it is."

Eames thought for a second. "No, actually it really isn't. Because Scarlett, I would never want to be with a homewrecker like yourself. Now you _really_ have to go."

Scarlett snatched up her bag and turned for the door. "Dom will be furious!"

"We'll see about that love! Bye now!" Eames called and listened for the satisfying clunk of the metal door.

* * *

Not too long after Scarlett's departure, Yusuf wandered into the warehouse and went straight to his lab minding his own business. Cobb entered a few minutes later.

"Cobb we need to talk." Arthur said. Cobb looked at him quizzically as the three men settled into the circle of deck chairs they used for testing.

"So… What?"

Eames began, "Long story short, Scarlett's a two timing bitch who played me to get to Arthur. Ariadne caught Scarlett trying to pull a move on him. She saw it differently—"

"Completely differently." Arthur added.

"So she packed her bags and we currently have no idea where she is." Eames finished.

Cobb's forehead relaxed and his expression softened. "Wow… I'm so sorry Arthur. I had no idea."

"We all didn't. Except for Ariadne." he replied bluntly.

"And you have no idea where she is?"

Arthur shook his head. "She said she'd be in touch but…" He looked at Eames. "Did she say anything, anything at all, about where she was going?"

"Home." Eames put finger quotations around the word as he said it. "Maybe where she grew up or something?"

Arthur's eyes widened and then his movements quickened as he realized what Ariadne was telling him. He hurried to grab his coat and then was heading for the door.

"What does she mean? Where are you going? Arthur!" Cobb shouted.

"I know where she is! I've gotta go; I'll call you later!" Arthur shouted back, his voice fading as he ran out the door.

* * *

Ariadne walked around in awe at the cute two story house. She ran her hand against the smooth banister as she descended the stairs, feeling the plushy carpet underneath her bare feet as she walked through the living room. The hardwood floors of the dining room were smooth and cool and the counters were a glossy marble. The sound of the realtor's voice faded into the background as Ariadne stared out the kitchen window into the small square shaped backyard, perfect for get-togethers with friends. She smiled slightly imagining what life could've been like in this house when the realtor cleared her throat loudly. Ariadne turned around, shaking away her reverie and nonchalantly reached in her pocket to grasp her totem.

The realtor opened her mouth to speak again when two loud raps from the door's knocker interrupted them.

"That's probably just some more people looking for a viewing; this place is _so_ popular. It really is a beauty! It's a surprise no one's snatched it up yet." the agent said cheerily and walked out of the room to answer the door.

Ariadne smiled after the friendly woman and then walked over to stand in front of the glass doors leading out to the patio. She stared at her reflection and as she stared at it longer it slowly began to change. Her hair grew longer and her stomach grew larger, showing the obvious signs of a pregnancy bump. Arthur appeared in the reflection, wrapping his arms lovingly around her and nuzzling her neck as they both looked out at the sunset. She felt a tear escape and slide down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. Footsteps sounded behind her and Ariadne assumed it was the real-estate agent.

"The view is absolutely incred—" Ariadne stopped as she turned around. Her eyes met Arthur's.

"How'd you find me?" she demanded.

"That's what you wanted isn't it? That's why you're here in this place; this place we called home from the first time we saw it." Arthur said, his voice taking on a happier tone. He took a step forward and Ariadne glanced down at his feet. He wasn't wearing any shoes. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"I don't know if I can ever show you how sorry I am for everything. But I will do everything in my power to. And if you still need time I understand. But I know this is what you want, Ariadne. I know this is what we both want." Ariadne's breaths were shallow as Arthur moved to just a foot away from her. "So, please. Don't let her get what she wants. This is what _we_ want." He opened his arms up gesturing all around him before reaching out and taking her hands.

"_You_ are what I want." Arthur brought her hands up to his lips. "Because frankly Ariadne, I don't think I've ever loved someone as much as you and I don't think I ever will." Ariadne squeezed his hands in hers and nodded her head slowly.

"You have my attention." she said and Arthur laughed. Ariadne found herself smiling back right before Arthur enveloped her in a long kiss. All the events of the past week seemed far away now and didn't seem to matter anymore. Scarlett could try all she wanted but she would never be able to separate her and Arthur.

The realtor watched from the doorway in admiration before she felt the need to get the couple's attention. She cleared her throat and the two of them broke apart looking sheepishly around the room.

"So you're buying then?" she asked in a bright tone.

Arthur looked at Ariadne and shrugged who smiled in return.

"We'll take it." they said in unison.

* * *

"So now what are we gonna do? About the job, I mean," Ariadne asked from the passenger seat of Arthur's car. After closing the deal on the house with the real estate agent they were headed back to the warehouse together.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Scarlett was a key part of this job, right? Won't Cobb be mad? And what about the employer?"

"Ari, let's worry about us okay? Cobb will be plenty relieved that Scarlett's gone."

"Have you explained any of this to him?"

Arthur swallowed and then squeezed the steering wheel. "Yes, right before I came and found you."

Ariadne nodded her head and then focused her eyes on the road.

* * *

The warehouse doors creaked open, stirring the team members from their seats. Arthur and Ariadne walked in hand in hand. Eames stood up from his seat and enveloped Ariadne in a tight hug as they came over. Yusuf had remained hidden in his lab and Cobb looked up at the couple expectantly.

"Arthur. Ariadne. Glad to see you two together." he said, his expression unreadable now. Arthur was sure that Cobb would understand the situation; certainly he knew Cobb always had the habit of putting the job first, even when he tried not to. But this he had to understand. A whistle from the corner of the room caught Arthur's attention and him and Ariadne both turned their heads towards the noise.

"What is she doing here?" Arthur snapped, whipping his head around to face Cobb.

"This job is almost wrapped up. We'll extract by the end of the week and then we're done." he explained.

"No, I'm not working with her." protested Arthur.

"Seconded," Eames chimed in.

Ariadne glared at the redhead who remained standing silently off to the side. She still managed to have a bubble of arrogance surrounding her even if she wasn't trying to.

"We're not expected to just bail when we're supposed to execute the job!"

"The employer's a friend of Saito's. I'm sure he'll understand our little fall out. We don't need her anymore." Arthur kept his voice even but his words were sharp.

"I told you he'd be mad." Scarlett said, directing her words at Arthur. Arthur ignored her and turned back to Cobb.

"Always putting the job first, huh?" Arthur raised his eyebrows and held out his arms. "You know what, not me. I'm done, Dom. I've got a wedding to plan."

Ariadne stared at him wide eyed and took this as her cue to join in. "I'm sorry, Cobb. Send you an invitation!"

The two of them were headed for the door when Arthur stopped and turned around. "Stop taking risks, Dom. Go home to your family."

Cobb swallowed and felt his face grow red as he watched them leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I went back and added a little extra part at the end of chapter 9 which seemed to fit better there than in the beginning of this one. Also if I had added that here it would've made the chapter quite lengthy and I thought it would take away from the end in some way or another. Anyways, apologies for the wait on the update! But here is the conclusion and I hope you like it :)**

"Arthur, come help me bring this box to the kitchen!" Ariadne called out. She brushed sweaty pieces of hair from her face and huffed as she sat on the bulking box marked KITCHEN STUFF. Ariadne was done trying to push the box down the hallway all by herself. Of course they could've had help from the movers but Arthur sent them on their way, saying that this should just be something special shared between the two of them. Although they had bought the house months ago, they had put off actually transitioning into the house until the wedding plans were complete.

She was just about to call out to Arthur again, unsure if he had heard her the first time, when she felt the box underneath her start gliding down the hallway. Ariadne laughed as Arthur came to a halt in the center of the kitchen, attempting to laugh but struggling due to his loss of breath.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Ariadne teased as she eyed Arthur leaning forward with his hands on his knees. He was dressed casually in a paint stained t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants; Ariadne wore a plaid button down over an equally paint stained shirt with ripped jean shorts. They had attempted to paint the living room but obviously couldn't get through the task without having a little paint war of their own.

"Oh but I thought we were past feeling the need to impress each other?" Arthur said wickedly and winked.

Ariadne stood up from the box and walked over to Arthur as he stood up straight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran a hand through the back of his hair.

"Can you believe it? We're getting married in _two_ weeks." she said with a grin.

"Yes. Yes I can."

"Feeling a little nervous about Eames' best man speech yet?"

Arthur frowned and his brow wrinkled. "I tend to try not to think about it."

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful. I don't think Eames would _really_ do anything that embarrassing to you on your wedding day after all." she said.

"You can only hope for so much from him right?" he replied back with a chuckle.

They turned to face out the glass doors overlooking their backyard. The sun was beginning to set, casting the room in a warm orange glow. Ariadne leaned back against Arthur's chest, letting out a sigh. At first Arthur thought it was out of content but then Ariadne tilted her head to the side, allowing herself to look up at his face.

"What?"

"Do you think he'll come?" Ariadne didn't need to mention a name. Arthur automatically knew who she was referring to.

"Does it matter?" Arthur almost snapped and Ariadne immediately regretted bringing it up. She didn't want to ruin the wonderful day they just had together. She turned to stare back out the window, only her expression slightly tense. Arthur felt a twinge of guilt.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled softly.

"He's one of your best friends, Arthur." Ariadne said, disregarding the apology.

"And you think he'll just show up at the wedding, after nearly eight months of hearing nothing from him? I don't even know if that one job he ditched us for was successful." Arthur couldn't shake the spiteful tone in his voice and Ariadne cringed under his arms. She tried to keep her eyes focused on the setting sun, a ball of fiery reds and yellows engulfing the whole neighborhood in its warmth and beauty. But now there was a tension between the two of them that wasn't going away. Both of their thoughts drifted to their previous teammate and close friend; wondering and hoping that he was alright, but still stung by his former betrayal when he chose the job and their enemy over them.

Finally they broke apart. Arthur cleared his throat and then turned to the box marked KITCHEN STUFF. Ariadne watched him momentarily before kneeling down next to him and starting to help.

* * *

Three days. _Three days_. Arthur huffed out a heavy breath as he turned to run up a steep path in the sidewalk. It was early morning and he had slipped out of bed early to go for a run. The sky was gray and covered in clouds still, the air was damp, and the grass and plants were still covered in dew droplets. Three days until the wedding. Arthur wasn't usually one to get nervous but when it was something like _this_, he couldn't shake his cold feet.

He had no doubts that marrying Ariadne was going to be one of the best decisions of his life. He just wanted everything to be perfect. He knew how much Ariadne had been stressing, even though she did a pretty good job of covering it. He's just had an uneasy feeling growing inside of him as the wedding crept closer. He had blamed it on the nerves, making sure to hide it whenever Ariadne mentioned the wedding, but now that the wedding was three days away the unease was clearly evident.

Arthur inhaled slowly through his nose and out through his mouth. The sound of his feet against the pavement almost seemed amplified in his ears, matched with his heartbeat. Their house came into view up ahead on the right and Arthur recklessly crossed the road without bothering to check for oncoming vehicles.

As he neared the house, he noticed a black car parked in the driveway. There was a man standing idly out front, staring up the steps to the front door. Arthur's natural defenses kicked in and he broke out into a sprint. As Arthur pounded down the sidewalk the man headed up the steps and was just about to reach for the door when Arthur caught his attention.

"_Hey_!" Arthur's voice was low and sharp. As the man turned around Arthur halted to a stop, standing in the middle of their front yard.

"Um, hello Arthur." the man said. His familiar blonde hair was neatly combed back and the blue eyes that were cold as ice when Arthur had last seen them were filled with a certain regret, a longing for forgiveness.

"Cobb," Arthur's breaths were still heavy as his heartbeat began to slow. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I, uh, needed to talk to you." he replied.

"Okay. Let's talk." Arthur said holding out his arms, making no move to go inside. He feels like if they did, he'd just end up yelling and he didn't want to disturb Ariadne.

"It's a really nice house, Arthur. I'm glad for you two." Cobb said and this time he truly sounded sincere, not like last time in the warehouse.

"Cut the crap, Dom. You didn't wait eight months to show up out of nowhere to small talk." Arthur snapped.

Cobb stared at the porch and then walked down the first step. "That job failed horribly. I haven't been able to find work ever since. No one seems to trust my judgment anymore but I realized that I've given them every right not to."

He paused and Arthur's expression softened, waiting for him to continue. "But I didn't just come here to say that you were right, which you absolutely were though."

Another pause.

"And while I've been out of work… It's helped me realize that I should be home with my family, just like you said. I needed to stop flying all throughout the corners of the world just for the thrill of the dream. Now that Mal isn't a problem, dreaming was good again, almost like before. But I realized the relationship with my kids still wasn't. And um, thank you. For helping me realize."

Arthur stood there stunned, his feet sinking into the dewy ground. He had never heard Cobb sound this sincere before, or at least not for a long time. Cobb was waiting for a response but no words came out of Arthur's mouth, which was hung halfway open.

Cobb cleared his throat. The only sounds were that of the early morning. The rare sound of a car passing by, a bird chirping, the leaves rustling. Arthur finally realized that a sufficient amount of time had passed for it to have become awkward and snapped to attention.

"Wow. Dom, I'm really glad. That's good. And what about Scarlett?"

"Haven't seen her since. She could be anywhere. But this time it's alright with me."

The corner of Arthur's mouth turned up into a smirk. "You flew all the way out here to tell us all this?"

"I figured you wouldn't answer my calls. And… The wedding's in a few days isn't it?" Arthur nodded and Cobb continued. "If it's not a problem, I'd really like to be there for you two."

Arthur grinned and gave Cobb his response by walking forward and grabbing him in a hug. "None at all."

* * *

Ariadne and Arthur stood in the center of a gorgeous flower orchard surrounded by their closest family and friends. The pastor was just beginning the ceremony. His words seemed to mesh together as Ariadne took in the beauty of her surroundings.

"Is there anyone that would like to object?" They were words that Ariadne always thought were more of a rhetorical question rather than a literal one. The last place Ariadne would expect an answer would be at her own wedding.

Someone in the crowd cleared their throat and stood up, waving her hand in the air.

"_Yeah_. I've got something to say." The woman's hair flowed in long dark brown locks, cascading across her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing green. Ariadne and Arthur looked at the person in scrutiny until they finally realized who it was.

Scarlett. She had hit an all-time low. How could she show up here? Ariadne felt her whole body go rigid along with Arthur's. How could she have not given up by now? Would she never leave them alone?

Ariadne steeled herself to personally march through the crowd and dispose of her before Scarlett had the chance to say anything when Eames came to the rescue, gently making his way from his respective best man position and through the crowd to take ahold of Scarlett's elbow.

"Darling, I told you not to drink too much. That comes _after_. Look what you've caused, c'mon now."

Scarlett opened her mouth to speak, almost as if she was ready to blurt out any words she could hurt them with, but Eames must've said something only she could hear because a look of intimidation flickered across her face as she shut her mouth. He grabbed her roughly by the arm, hoping no one would notice and began making their way out through a pathway in the hedges.

"Sincerest apologies, Arthur. I'll be sure to make it up to you in my speech later." Eames threw a charismatic wink causing hushed laughter to ripple throughout the crowd. Arthur's face went red but he breathed a sigh of relief, all his doubts about Eames being his best man dissipating. He had never been more grateful for Eames than in this moment. Ariadne watched Eames in admiration and then watched _Arthur_ watch Eames in admiration before the pastor finally called everybody's attention again. She wondered what Eames had said to Scarlett.

The pastor carried on with the typical marital ceremony. Ariadne struggled hard to focus on his words but the reality of it all was absorbing Ariadne, overcoming her with emotions ranging from elation to disbelief that they were finally here. The one part that did catch Ariadne's attention was the part that would make it definite. The rings were held out to them and they tenderly picked up the one they would put on the other's finger. Arthur who had kept pretty strong throughout the ceremony so far finally felt the tears pricking his eyes as he watched Ariadne grin at the wedding band.

The pastor turned to Ariadne and spoke, "Ariadne, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband; in good times and in bad; in sickness and in health; for as long as you both shall live?"

Ariadne couldn't keep the silly grin spreading across her face as she stated, "I do."

It was Arthur's turn. She heard him inhale as the pastor continued. Her heart was pounding in her chest; she was sure Arthur could hear it.

"Arthur, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife; in good times and in bad; in sickness and in health; for as long as you both shall live?"

Arthur exhaled and looked Ariadne in the eyes as he put all the passion he could muster into the two simple words, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the pastor said traditionally and Ariadne and Arthur wasted no time. Applause erupted. After sharing their memorable kiss and a few tears they pulled apart, hand in hand, starting to make their way down the aisle, ready to start a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

The reception was held in a large white tent in the midst of the adjoining garden. A stage and dance floor had been set up and twinkly white lights were set up all around the perimeter. It was everything and more that Ariadne had dreamed of. As the guests piled in from the numerous entrances of the tent Ariadne and Arthur's eyes scanned the crowd eagerly for Eames, to thank him and out of curiosity of what he said. Finally a pair of hands clamped down on both of their shoulders and the Englishman's voice sounded behind them.

They both noticed the grim look on his face immediately and Arthur felt his stomach drop.

"Eames, what happened?"

"She pulled a gun on me. I had no choice." Eames said flatly.

Ariadne paled visibly and Arthur's words caught in his throat. Cobb wandered over to them next wanting to be cued in also.

"She's _dead_?" Ariadne managed to squeak out.

Eames' eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh, sorry. Probably should've started with that. No she's not dead. But either one of us very well could've been if it was loaded. She just wanted to threaten you apparently, one last desperate measure. I told her if she ever showed up again within ten feet of any of us; I wouldn't hesitate to shoot her in the head."

"And you think you finally got through to her?" Arthur asked.

"Only time will tell." Eames shrugged and then flashed a grin.

The four of them maneuvered over to the head table and took their places. Waiters bustled around with trays of champagne and eventually Eames tapped his fork against the glass ready to begin the first toast.

Arthur grabbed Ariadne's hand tightly under the table and she smiled reassuringly back at him.

Eames swallowed, bowing his head politely, and began. "Well I'll start with the lady first. So where to begin with _Arthur_."

A ripple of laughter spread amongst the guests and Arthur felt his face redden but couldn't help suppress the smile on his face. He glanced over at Ariadne and she was staring up at Eames in admiration.

"Oh, he knows I'm kidding. He's very used to it by now. Anyways, Ariadne is one of the most clever, intelligent young women I've ever met and I've had the absolute best pleasure of getting to know her these past couple years. There has never been nor will there ever be a better match for Arthur than the young lady that sits before me."

Ariadne felt a few tears drip down her cheeks and Arthur reached over to gently brush them away with his thumb. She wrapped her hands tightly in Arthur's and they turned their attention back to Eames who was just beginning on Arthur.

"Now… Arthur. We go way back, how long I don't even remember. I'm absolutely honored that you chose me to be your best man. Truthfully if I were you I probably wouldn't have." Another ripple of laughter. "But I've never met anyone who has put up with me any better than you and for that well thank you. You deserve the best in this world and I believe Ariadne _is_ that for you.

"For a long time I didn't ever think you considered us as friends, merely acquaintances. But in all the years I've known you I think it's fair to say that you aren't _just_ a friend; you are my _best_ friend. I wish you and Ariadne the absolute best and I know you two will be very happy. Congratulations again and good luck. Now let's eat, eh?"

Eames raised his glass to the two of them and before he was about to tip some of the bubbly liquid into his mouth, Arthur stood up and grabbed him in a hug. There was a soft applause which quickly dissolved into the buzz of talking and swing music from the live band filled the air. Eames patted Arthur on the back and as they pulled apart he noticed Arthur's misty eyes.

"My god, Arthur. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Shut up, Eames." Arthur snapped immediately.

"And right back to normal." Eames said with a chuckle. Ariadne stood up next and kissed Eames on the cheek while also enveloping him in a hug. "Well done." she whispered in his ear as he drew her in.

"Party time?" Eames asked with his eyes full of delight. "Or now that you're married are you too _mature_ for that?"

Ariadne shook her head vigorously and began to lead the way towards the buffet. She seemed to forget everything about Scarlett's earlier interruption, not letting it dampen the perfect evening. She has Arthur and just a few of her closest friends, with nothing more she could ask for.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
